


Go the fuck to sleep.

by Sassy_Cage (orphan_account)



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, This is a bit shitty, Why isn't this ship more popular, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sassy_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why this ship isn't more popular.<br/>Honestly.<br/>Anyways,<br/>Snake is sleeping and Captain Falcon always has to ruin that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the fuck to sleep.

"Snake,wake your ass up!"  
"What time is it?"  
"Uhh...."  
Snake can see the brown haired man look at the clock.  
"1:30 AM"  
"Douglas Jay fucking Falcon! Take off your helmet and get your ass in this bed right fucking now! I know you just got out of a match or a meeting or whatever but jesus fucking christ!"  
"But Snake I'm not tired"  
"I honestly don't give a flying fuck. I have a match tomorrow afternoon"  
"You don't need sleep Snake,you're so energetic as it is."  
"I don't care if I NEED sleep,I WANT sleep"  
Finally,the younger man surrenders and climbs into the bed.  
"Thank you."  
"Snake..."  
"Doug,no."  
"You didn't even hear what I was gonna say!"  
"I know that tone"  
"Why not though?"  
"Because I'm tired. "How about I promise you that when you wake up tomorrow morning,wake me up and we'll do it."  
"Do I get to be on top?"  
Snake sighs  
"Yes."  
"Do I get to do whatever I want?"  
Snake sighs again but he smiles a bit as well.  
"Well that depends. What do you want to do?"  
"The usual."  
"Yeah,alright fine."  
"Thank you"  
"You're more trouble than you're worth."  
"Yes but I love you"  
The younger man wraps his arms around the other and the other does the same.  
"And I love you"  
Snake kisses Falcon lovingly.  
"Now go the fuck to sleep"


End file.
